


love isn’t where the sweet wind blows through your hair (it’s right here)

by MiraculousNashton



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I promise that Dani and Perrie have reasons for being here, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Ship, This will be okay, harry styles and louis tomlinson - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousNashton/pseuds/MiraculousNashton
Summary: louis thinks harry is worth his time, his life, and his love, but harry can only give back two of those things, and they both happen to start with "L".--Or the one in which Harry is dying and Louis doesn't have the slightest clue until one day he does.





	love isn’t where the sweet wind blows through your hair (it’s right here)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Larry fic on here! I'm so excited to share this with you guys. Any constructive criticism, comments, or kind words would be greatly appreciated. I see this story being around 14 chapters. I hope you guys can stay with me! My inbox is always open if you need anything, happy reading!

Harry was dying. He knew it, his mum knew it, and his sister knew it. It was quite a short list, he was aware. It wasn’t like he was hiding the fact, he just didn’t feel the need to broadcast it. The wind whipped through his hair as he continued his walk, looking down at his phone, not really expecting any notifications.

As means of self-preservation, Harry refrained from communicating with people outside of his immediate family circle. He cut out his closest friends, Niall and Zayn, once The End seemed tangible. 

His heart had given out almost completely one day, and suddenly, death seemed like more than just an idea. Harry knew that it was -

“Oops!”

“Oh, no! My bad!” 

“No, really, let me get that,” Harry watched as a boy reached down and grabbed the phone Harry had been holding. 

“Thank you, mate,” Harry breathed out. 

“It’s no problem, I’m really sor- hey, wait.” The boy cut himself off as he looked at Harry’s face.  
“You’re Harry! Harry Styles, right?”

“I- uh,” Harry stuttered, 

“We had science together two years ago. I’m Louis.”

Louis… Louis… Harry racked his brain, trying to put a memory to the name. 

“Wait. Are you the one who almost blew up the lab?” 

He was met with a smirk. 

“Yours truly! 

Harry burst out laughing at the memory of the small boy with messy brown hair and blue eyes being dragged away by their school’s security. 

“You were truly something, mate,” Harry chuckled, meeting Louis’ eyes. 

“Still am! Where have you been, though? I haven’t seen you around in… a while?” Louis asked. 

“I.. um,” Harry didn’t know what to say. “Just been. Traveling. Yeah, traveling,” he lamely lied. It’s not that he was embarrassed by fact that he was dying. It’s just that he was, well, embarrassed.

“Oh, that’s fun. Where you headed now?” Louis asked, not pressing the question. 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “Just walking, needed fresh air.” That, and the fact that his mum was being incredibly overbearing and he couldn’t breathe at home, but Harry wasn’t going to say that. 

“Mind if I join you?”

Harry looked at Louis again. Like, really looked at him. And, wow. He really had filled out since the last time he’d seen him. He was quite impressive, actually, and suddenly Harry was hyper-aware of his sweatshirt and beanie hiding his greasy hair. Louis was still looking at him though, so Harry nodded, a little shy all of a sudden. 

“If you don’t have anything better to do, then sure,” Harry supplied with a laugh. 

“I’d rather be here,” Louis threw in a wink. Harry laughed again and took a step forward, Louis following. They walked mostly in silence, pointing out random flowers and animals they saw. Harry looked over. 

“Do you come here often?” he asked. Louis nodded. 

“I bring my sisters here all the time. They’ll make me stay for hours, so I know all the good hiding spots,” he glanced at Harry with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Hiding spots? Your sisters couldn’t be that scary, no?” Harry teased. 

“You would be surprised, honestly, those little monsters can hold a mean game,” Louis let out a laugh. Harry could tell he wanted to play. And he really wanted to, but he couldn't. Physical activity wasn’t something to partake in when your heart could give up at any second. 

“Do… do you want to get a cuppa?” Harry asked. His eyes widened, cursing the lack of communication between his brain and his mouth. A smirk flitted over Louis’ face, the older boy watching Harry closely. 

“Is this you asking me on a date, Styles?” 

Harry’s brain short-circuited, and he wasn’t entirely sure why. He placed a hand on his hip and cocked his head. 

“A little early for that, don’t you think, Mr. Tomlinson? We’ve only just properly met,” Harry replied, a matching smirk of his own. That earned a chuckle from Louis, and the two made their way to a coffee shop nearby. On the walk over, Harry could slowly feel himself relaxing. There was no way that this could last, he knew that. But it didn’t mean that he couldn’t pretend. Because in the end, really, who was he hurting but himself?

\--

“You did not.”

“I did! And then she got so mad that she fired me on the spot. Smashed my bloody corporate laptop on the floor in front of all my coworkers!” Louis paused to take a breath. “And that, Harry, was my last 9-5 job.” 

Harry had no idea how he had wrapped himself up with someone who took pride in defacing an entire shop, but at the same time, he wasn’t really complaining. 

“But Louis, you’re only, what, 20? You don’t need a 9-5 job quite yet, do you?”

“I need the money. How else am I going to save up to buy us the house of your dreams?” 

“I’m sure I can pitch in. Land us a job together, we can be singers or summat,” Harry feigned seriousness, making Louis laugh. 

“You’re proper crazy, Styles. I couldn’t sing to save my own arse, honest,” Louis declared.

“That’s what the best singers say, Louis. How do I even know if I can trust you? The last memory I have of you isn’t quite the best,” Harry met Louis’ eyes. 

“And what is this memory that you speak of, Harry? Do tell.”

“Well,” Harry started, dragging out the word. “You wouldn’t stop pelting spit wads at our teacher. It was a proper failure, your last attempt. She turned around, and...”

“It hit her straight in the face,” Louis finished, for him, laughing alongside the curly haired boy. 

“You were always mad, Louis. Absolutely mad.”  
“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” Louis declared. Harry sat back for a moment, reveling in how easy conversation flowed between them as they recalled school memories. Harry should have been thrilled, but he wasn’t. As much as he wanted to not remember Louis, he couldn’t, and that scared him more than he was willing to admit. They looked at each other, not saying anything for an entire 45 seconds until they burst out laughing. Louis quieted down, glancing at Harry. 

“You’re a work of art, Styles. 

“You’re shameless, aren’t you, Tomlinson.”

“Shameless and honest,”

Harry knew Louis was joking. He knew it. He was 100% certain. He just needed his heart to get the memo, because, in reality, Louis was a strange, overly-flirty, kind-of-really-stupidly handsome boy, who just happened to be having tea with him. Harry’s phone rang a few moments later, his mum asking where he was and telling him to come home. 

“That’s my cue,” Harry pushed back in his chair, making to stand up. 

“Wait! Here,” Louis was holding out his phone, a number displayed on the screen. “In case you want to do this again. It was fun.” Louis watched as Harry walked away on his too-long legs. He’d see him soon, he was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
